


A Brother Found and Lost

by YoukaiAngel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiAngel/pseuds/YoukaiAngel
Summary: After losing his mother, Inuyasha searches for the only family he has left
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Brother Found and Lost

‘Mother? Do I have any brothers or sisters?’

‘Why do you ask, Inuyasha?’

‘The other children... they have siblings... someone to take care of them. But I don’t.’

‘No, I’m sorry Inuyasha. You are my only sweet love.’ She drew the young boy closer, encircling him in her arms and placing a gentle kiss atop his head. 

‘What about father? Did he have any other children?’

She didn’t answer straight away. There was one that she had heard of, when she had first started courting the powerful demon lord. ‘Yes. He had a son.’ The other son was much older than Inuyasha, but a brother nonetheless. ‘He is now the Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru.’

The little boy turned his head up to look at his mother, wide eyes full of sparkling awe. ‘You mean? I have a brother?’

She couldn’t help her smile at his beaming joy. ‘I suppose you do.’

‘A big brother.’ Inuyasha’s voice grew faint, trailing off into his own world of thought. ‘Wow.’

* * *

It had taken the little Inuyasha many long days and nights of searching. He had crossed mountains and rivers and forests, spoken to every villager he could and run from a thousand demons. But he had finally found him. Surely that had to be him. His scent was that of a dog demon, and how many white-haired powerful dog demons were roaming the western lands? 

But the young boy hiding in the long grass wasn’t sure how to approach him. Did this man even know he had a brother? Would he care? Now that Inuyasha had no one else left in the world, the man walking across the field was his only family left. He clenched his fists, sharp nails digging the small heels of his palms, and tried to convince himself to at least try to talk to Sesshomaru. 

‘Come out from your hiding spot, if you are brave enough.’

The man had stopped. He had his back turned to Inuyasha, but as he spoke he looked back over his shoulder, directly at the little pup. Inuyasha froze in fear. 

_ What do I do? _

The man watched and waited for a moment, but Inuyasha couldn’t make a move. 

‘I assume that you are just not brave enough then.’

He turned and continued on his way. 

‘Wait!’ 

Inuyasha jumped out from the grass to rush after him without even thinking about what he was doing. Thankfully, the man stopped and turned to face him. 

He was so tall. Inuyasha barely came up to his hip. It hurt his neck to look up at the face of the looming figure. As his gaze travelled up he spotted the sword on the man’s waist, one that no doubt could kill him with a single sweep, the sharp glinting armour that guarded his chest and encircled his left arm, and the demon markings that adorned his face; two stripes on each cheek, a red tinge above his eyes, and a violet crescent moon on his forehead. 

‘Well?’

Inuyasha shook himself out of his stupor, stunned at the impressive man before him. ‘A-are you—? Are you Sesshomaru?’

‘I am,’ the man answered, his face and voice low and steady. ‘And who might you be?’

‘I-I’m Inuyasha,’ the little pup stammered out. ‘I-I’m your brother.’

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. It was not the reaction Inuyasha had been hoping for. The older demon turned on his heel and spat out as he walked away, ‘I have no brother.’

Inuyasha’s chest clenched. It was probably the worst thing he could’ve said. ‘I don’t know you’ or ‘Have we met before’ would’ve at least been something better, but this man was flat out refusing to believe he was Inuyasha’s brother, and it tore Inuyasha’s little heart in two. Inuyasha needed him to believe. 

‘Wait, please!’ Inuyasha called as he scrambled after Sesshomaru. ‘I am your brother! You’re the son of Toga, the Lord of the Western Lands, aren’t you? I am too!’ Inuyasha hurried to try to keep up with Sesshomaru, but he was moving fast. ‘I’m his son, from the Lady Izayoi! Please, you gotta believe me!’

Inuyasha was stopped and instantly flattened onto his back, a heavy weight, Sesshomaru’s boot, on his chest. He grabbed at the leather boot, at the white nobukama, but Sesshomaru didn’t move. The older demon glared down at him and growled, ‘you may be the worthless half demon that my great father died trying to protect, but you are no brother of mine.’ Sesshomaru pressed weight into his foot, crushing Inuyasha’s small body. 

‘Please! You’re hurting me!’ His air was escaping, but he couldn’t take any more in. Instead, his body was filling with fear. 

‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you here and now, halfbreed.’

‘I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for our father to die!’ Hot tears of terror swelled in Inuyasha’s eyes. His breath came short and shallow, trying to take as much air as he could under the weight of the older man’s foot. ‘I’m sorry!’ he cried again, desperately trying to push the boot off his chest. ‘Please don’t kill me!’

‘Pathetic.’ 

The weight lifted. Inuyasha could breathe. He could raise little fists to his eyes to rub away the tears and try to push himself off the ground, but he only saw the older man walking away. 

‘Come near me again and I will not hesitate to kill you.’

Inuyasha’s chest ached. It could’ve been the crushing weight he had just been subjected to, or it could’ve been his last fleeting hope at a family arrogantly walking away from him. He sat in the field, watching his brother until he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little self-indulgent piece. I would love to hear any thoughts or comments anyone has!


End file.
